deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:1onskates/ Dead Space 2
' Volume 1' "Ronald!" "Ronald! Wake up, we have to go, now!" Milton pulled on Ronald's almost completely severed arm as several people where being turned into a slaughterhouse of the infectants. They were undetected at the moment, but not long enough until a large creature appeared above them. Milton heftily picked up Ronald's body and ran through a large crevice that was formed in between a malfunctioning door. The crevice led into a small room filled with computer moniters of the city. Milton placed Ronald over a large table that made up half of the room's space. His expression hardened into a surrendered stare as the screens lit up with fiery lights. On the screens were hundreds of thousands of them. All of them, running into nearby local deserted pubs, libraries, banks, shopping cores, and governmental institutions. The only places that hadn't been explored were the barricaded and sealed locations. Screen 004712, at the bottom of the security display of the screens, shown a brightly lit room, with plenty of survivors on the inside, with plenty of supplies and emergency escape shuttles. There came rustling from the outside of the torn room. They were everywhere. You could just look into their leering slits and hollowed out holes. Their openings in their deformed appearance, somewhat like mouths and jaws that carried hundreds of deformed teeth and marrow. Milton pulled a fragmentation bomb, one of the few he had found in Ronald's coat sleeeve pocket, and ignited its circuit fuse. He smashed in the computer moniters to make enough noise to attract their attention. He let go of the button, which had fully charged the frag, but gave him eight seconds. He hoisted Ronald over his back and exited through an opening left by the mutated civilians in the Sprawl as they were attracted to the loud noise. More of them were trailing the vibrations that hid footsteps were making as they echoed into the underground tunnel that continued to spiral downward. Milton took another fragmentation bomb, ignited it, and held it long enough to activate an explosion radius of half a kilometer. He set it to fifty seconds and dropped it behind the last footstep he plated before sliding down a cleared vent. As they clanked down the metal shaft, Milton could hear a large explosion set earlier from his frag, with thirty more seconds from his most recent one. There were creaks and groans from the outisde of the tunnel as the mutated ones were commiting genocide while trying to murder the lost survivors who were still alive. Miltons had a clean, deepened cut from his elbow, a infected infant was crunching down on his left arm. Milton heightened the infected baby above his head with his right arm, and slammed it against the tunnel's edge, crushing it from the friction as they were sliding down it at around thiry kilometers per second. there was a slight elevation in the sounds that they were making. But then, there was a long silence. Every thing became quiet. Then, there was a large rumble. The fifty seconds had passed. Up ahead of the tunnel was a damaged lever that was to the right of Milton. He clamped Roanld's hand with his own, and both hands had gripped the lever. A few scraps of debris lumbered right past them, falling into a large pit of used electronics and sewage piled with the carrion of dead bodies. There was a second path that funneled upwards in the direction of the lever. Milton punched away the wall in anger, Rusted and moist, and began to peel away, widening the path that came from the lever's direction. Milton crawled through the narrow strip, taking Roanlds in behind him. Milton's hand that had been almost ripped apart from before still had a tentacle latched onto it. He dispatched the dismembered limb by stomping it in the ground until it was just a bloody paste. A loud and ear piercing bellow sounded off into the pathway. Toddlers, at least from the ages of six years to nine years surrounded the front flank of Milton and Ronald, but they were crushed when a larger monstrosity corroded through the only way to the next opening. It was a huge body of a mix between a amn and a woman, but it appeared to be speared through by a large tentacle that ran into a heart-like organ with many eyes mad of spines and inards. The speared alien-like being roared violently, coughing up remains and tools from its breath. Milton grabbed a tool that had flown from its mouth, a slimy, slightly damaged Hydrogen Torch. On its label, it read PFM-100 Hydrogen Torch. Another improvised weapon flew from its mouth when it moaned a large cough the second time, lunging at Milton. He acted quickly, pushed his matted hair from over his forehead, and disassembled the torch. He threw it at a limb with at least ten of the infected attached to it, the creatures tongue. He raised an Arc Welder and blasted a condensed surge of electricity into the bowels of the beast, settign the torch's fuel canister on fire, spreading the explosion throughout the creature's body. Milton lost his hold onto the tunnel, and fell away with the massive creature as they sunk into the darkness. He and Ronald were given a soft landing when they hit ground, with Milton only sustaining a cracked rib, and a shattered tendon in his hand. Ronald fell shortly afterwards, landing on Milton. Milton leaned back and placed a hand over his mouth to drown out the screaming from his pain. There stood a large pod cast projector, it casted a light onto them. Milton placed the Arc Welder in the side of his pants before frantically looking around at the projected light. It read INDUSTRIAL SHOPPING FLOOR B8